The Tattered Path
by When the Crow flies
Summary: Jaden fought along side Percy Jackson and other great hero's during the battle for Manhattan. Unlike the others survivors he was forgotten after he was badly wounded and left to die, he was saved by Hades and was trained to hate. Follow him as he discovers his role in the prophecy.
1. Saved or captured?

The Tattered Path

A/N: this is rather irresponsible of me but I am starting a new story, anyone who doesn't like it can just flame their little hearts out.

Disclaimer: I do not own or am implying that I own any of Rick Riordan's books or characters

A thin trail of blood snaked its way across a young boy's cheek, the boy wouldn't bother wiping it off even if he could. He had light brown hair that was matted and singed; his clothing itself was ripped and stained with blood. A large gash that traveled from his collarbone down to his waist was oozing blood slowly. The boy coughed and tightened his grip on the celestial bronze sword that lay beside him; a shadow began forming a few feet away. The boy weakly raised a shaky hand and pointed at the shadow, the darkness dispersed leaving a slightly shocked Hades. "Even this close to death you can use your powers, quite interesting" Hades hissed edging ever closer. The boy groaned and pointed at a dark spot on the floor, the spot rose and shot toward Hades who merely deflected it. "It will take more than shadows to defeat me boy" Hades growled as an evil grin spread across his face. "Get back" the boy choked out as the god of death approached, the boy raised his sword but almost immediately dropped from exhaustion. "Be calm, Jaden, son of Erida" Hades whispered, Jaden gasped. "You know my name" he managed before passing out, "I know more than you think" Hades muttered to himself as the ground absorbed Jaden's body.

Jaden jerked awake, his hand darted to his waist on instinct, pain tore into his body at the sudden movement. "If you move too much you will die" a female voice said soothingly, Jaden peered through the darkness of the gloomy room. "Demeter" he croaked, sighting the goddess in the doorway, "Yes, it's me" she said pushing a strand of her hair from her face. "Where am I?" Jaden asked, pushing himself up on his elbows, "the underworld, now relax" Demeter replied pushing Jaden down and handing him a bottle. "Ambrosia" he grunted as soon as the sweet liquid touched his lips, Demeter nodded and walked back to the doorway. "Hades will be around soon" she said pausing for a second, then without another word she swept out of the room. As soon as she had left, Jaden threw his covers off and put his bare feet on the cold ground. "Let's see how much damage they did" he grunted to himself before he shakily stood up. Jaden's vision darkened and he stumbled forward; he put a hand on the wall to steady himself. "It appears your recovering well" Hades mused making his presence known; Jaden grimaced and turned to look at the god of the dead. "I suppose I should be thanking you" Jaden grunted as he examined Hade's ever changing cloak, "possibly" Hades said in agreement. "How are you feeling?" Hades asked regarding the human in front of him, "better" Jaden grunted. "Good, get ready for training" Hades growled as he dissolved.

Jaden grimaced and his strayed to the wound on his chest, his grimace turned to a scowl as another monster began to form. "Your tough hero, but this one may break you" Hades said as a wicked smile grew on his face. Jaden rolled his eyes and turned to face the freshly formed beast in front of him. "What the hell have you brought after me?" Jaden asked nervously, the monster in front of him looked like a cat, an eight foot tall demon cat that is. The cat-creature seemed to purr as it licked its razor sharp claws, "let's dance kitty" Jaden growled raising his sword. The monster roared angrily revealing a mouth full of rotten yellow teeth, Jaden grinned and charged. Reaching the monster Jaden swung his sword into the things shoulder, the beast howled and counter attacked with its own move. "So that's how you want to play" Jaden growled as he ripped off his ruined chest plate, he paused to examine the celestial bronze armor. The chest plate was dented severely and in some places it had claw marks, "you're a bad kitty" he growled throwing the ruined armor over his shoulder. The cat hissed and lunged, Jaden saw the move coming and rolled to the side causing the monster to hurdle past. Spinning around the demigod pointed at the monster and sent a pillar of shadow through its chest, the beast roared as its body was ripped open. "Good job, you have completed your first challenge" Hades said standing up from his makeshift throne, he waved his hand and the monster disappeared. "You will see him later" Hades said simply, the god of death turned to leave but stopped. "You will have your revenge soon, I promise" he said looking into Jaden's eyes. "I better" Jaden growled as he sheathed his sword.

Hades was sitting in his throne; his emotionless eyes were regarding Jaden who stood before him. "You are ready, go forth and extract your revenge" Hades ordered, Jaden stood and slipped a helmet on. "Yes, Hades" he said starting to leave, "wait" Hades said raising his hand "I have two gifts for you first" he continued. "First you need better armor" he said pointing at Jaden, almost instantly his bronze armor turned dark black hue. Jaden grinned and admired his new accessories, "second is you transportation and companion" Hades said waving his hand. The cat-like creature that Jaden fought earlier formed a few feet away, "this is a hellhound, its name is Calamity" Hades said introducing the monster. Calamity bowed deeply offering its back to Jaden, "now go demigod" Hades ordered as Jaden crawled onto his new companion.


	2. The journey begins

The Tattered Path 2

A dark hole tore into the air and Calmnity emerged from it, on his back sat a slightly quesy looking Jaden. The demigod slipped off the monsters back and immediately collapsed, Calamity nudged her owners shoulder. Jaden grunted and pushed himself back onto his feet, he paused and looked around at his surroundings. He recognized the massive rock that jutted out of the trees. "Calamity, get out of here" Jaden grunted as he started towards the rock formation that was Zeus's fist, Calamity sniffed then disappeared in a dark cloud. Jaden glanced up at the sun and smiled, tonight the capture the flag game is going to get interesting.

Percy Jackson vaulted over the small creek that divided the two factions territories, he uncapped Riptide and immediately blocked a attack. Clarissa grunted in anger and jabbed again only to have her attacks effortlessly blocked by Percy. This continued for a few minutes until Clarissa ran out of breath, she was about to charge until another Ares camper ran into the clearing. "There's a enemy, he's by Zues's fist" the boy yelled, Percy and Clarissa glanced at each other before running in the direction the boy indicated.

Jaden chuckled as he watched the crowd below him gather, his smile grew when Percy emerged from the treeline. "Who are you?" Annabeth Chase yelled up at the mystery person, Jaden frowned and stepped to the edge if the rock. Everyone gasped as Jaden dropped a good forty feet and still landed perfectly, "impressive" Percy grunted as he uncapped Riptide. "You like that, wait to see my next one" Jaden growled before he sent spike of pure shadow streaking towards Percy's chest. Percy flinched as the shadowy substance pierced his bronze chestplate, the attack was instantly stopped when its reached Percy's skin. "You should be watching your weak point when facing me" Jaden said as a spike of shadow hurtled towards the small of Percy's back. The only thing that saved Percy from instant death was Clarissa's reflexes, "that was a close one" Jaden said as he drew his sword. "Ill take this guy" Jessie, from the Ares cabin, said stepping forward, Jaden snorted and drove his sword into the ground beside him. "You must be stupid" Jessie said as he drew his sword and approached his opponent, "no" Jaden said rushing forward. "I'm just underestimated" he growled as Jessie took a wild swing, rolling under the attack Jaden punched Jessie's chest plate sending him staggering back. "Your not even worth the effort" Jaden growled as Jessie charged again. This time Jaden didn't dodge his enemies swing, instead he caught the blade and punched Jessie in the side of the head so hard his helmet was dented. "Whos next?" Jaden yelled as Jessie fell to the ground, the ring of campers took a nervous step back. Percy took a step forward and pointed his blade at his opponet, "I am" he announced fearlessly. Jaden grinned evilly under his helmet upon hearing those words, "then lets battle" he said as his bronze sword was cloaked in shadow. Percy slowly circled his opponent, "Looks like I have to start it" Jaden growled lazily. A spike of shadow slammed into Percy's leg knocking him off balance, Jaden rushed forward and swung his sword. Jaden's sword bounced off Percy's shoulder forcing its owner to change his stance. Percy took notice to his enemies predicament and charged with Riptide leading the way. The attack caught Jaden dead on and it sliced through his armour and dug itself in his stomach. "Give up, and you can live" Percy said trying his best to persuade his shisksbobed opponent to surrender. A bloodied smile grew on Jaden's lips, "why would I surrender if I have You where I want you" Jaden yelled as he brought his sword down towards Percy's back.

"Percy, he knows!" Annabeth screamed as she watched Jaden bring his sword down. Percy yanked Riptide from Jaden's stomach and tried to dodge the oncoming attack. Jaden grimaced as a burning pain tore through his as Percy tore his sword out, he ignored the pain and continued his attack. "You almost got me" Percy grunted as his chestplate clattered to the ground. "Yeah, well You got me" Jaden growled as he took a shaky breath. "Let's end this" Percy said stepping towards his enemy, "teach him a lesson Percy" a camper yelled from the crowd. "You want me to teach you a lesson" Jaden yelled threateningly. "You should be paying attention" Percy yelled as he swung at Jaden's head, the attack hit and knocked Jadens helmet off. A murmur ran through the crowd of demigods as Jaden fell backwards onto the forest floor, "is he dead?" A younger camper asked timidly. "Not yet" Travis Stoll said watching Jaden pushed himself up from the ground. "Its you" Percy gasped slightly taken aback, "big surprise" Jaden gasped as his injuries slowly got the best of him. The two demigods stood there for a few minutes just looking each other, "I'm finished" Jaden said when he noticed the shadows peeling off his sword. Jaden took a shaky breath and reached out for a tree to support himself, Percy sheathed Riptide. "I wont kill you" he said taking a step forward, "and that's your mistake" Jaden whispered before the tree he was leaning on was turned to shrapnel.

Calamity shook her head and knocked Percy down with her tail, the young demi god hit the ground and didnt move. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed running towards the fallen boy, she reached him just as Jaden stumbled to his feet. "Lets resume this another time" he said weakly before collapsing on Calamity's flank. The hellhound growled before it disappeared through a dark portal it summoned. "That won't be the last time we see him" Percy groaned as he pushed himself up from the forest floor, Annabeth quickly helped him to his feet. "Let's get back to our cabins" Clarissa said stepping into the center of the clearing, she paused and glanced over at a moaning Jessie "and someone get him some help" she said sighing.


End file.
